Une nouvelle chance
by Ccilia
Summary: Une petite surprise générale à Poudlard avec un retour plus qu'innatendu-chap.3
1. Default Chapter

            C'est encore moi…. ! Et je vous présente ma nouvelle fic… ! Surtout que cette idée m'est venue totalement par hasard, alors que j'étais devant mon ordi… ! J'étais partie sur les Potterfictions anglaises (après avoir fait un passage sur la section française, bien évidemment), quand je suis tombée sur une fic qui me paraissait pas mal car mettant en scène, entre autres, deux persos que j'adorent mais qu'on voit pas assez dans la saga écrite par JKR (normal, vu qu'ils sont morts… ! M'enfin… !)… ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai donc eu une nouvelle idée de fic (je sais, j'vais m'amuser pour gérer trois fics différentes, mais je relève le défi… ^__^ !) et je l'ai mise aussitôt en application… ! Je préviens que je découvrirai l'histoire en même temps que vous (enfin, un peu avant quand même) car j'ai juste l'idée de base mais que je sais pas comment ça évoluera (ça dépendra de vos suggestions, de mon humeur, etc.…) !

            Alors, voilà, sans plus attendre… (et non, pas tout de suite l'histoire, mais…)

**_Disclaimer…_** : Bon, comme toujours Harry et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à JKR… !

**_Titre _**: Une nouvelle chance ( ?!?)

**_Auteur _**: Cécilia… (et oui, encore moi… !)

**_Résumé _**: "La vie peut parfois prendre une étrange tournure… Harry en sait quelque chose, sa vie ayant complètement basculée en un sinistre Halloween 1981… ! Mais, parfois, la vie peut devenir encore plus étrange, au moment où on s'y attend le moins… !"

Bon, je crois que j'ai tout dit… ! J'ai rien oublié ? Bon, j'en ai pas l'impression donc, sans plus attendre, voilà une mise en condition pour ma fic… ! (pour bien vous remettre dans le contexte)… ! Par contre, j'ai repris la scène de l'attaque que j'ai fait dans Harry Potter et ses Anges Gardiens (pour ceux qui l'ont lu…)

Bonne lecture… !

Prologue 

            Tout commence en une sombre nuit d'Halloween, en 1891… ! Personne n'imaginait qu'un tragique événement pourrait se passer se soir-là, dans un petit village isolé et "paisible " de Grande-Bretagne. Et pourtant… !

            En ce 31 octobre, un drame se préparait, à l'insu de tous, dans une petite rue du nom de Godric's Hollow. Seule une maison était encore éclairée en cette heure avancée de la nuit. Heure à laquelle même les derniers enfants qui, suivant la tradition, venait quémander des friandises, étaient déjà couchés. Cette maison, à l'aspect ancien, était un peu à l'écart des autres habitations, au bout de la petite rue plongée dans la pénombre. En fait, le village en lui-même était classé "lieu historique" par l'architecture de ses habitations.

            Dans le monde de la sorcellerie, on disait que Godric Gryffondor, l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard (l'école de Sorcellerie) vivait en ces lieux, dans son enfance… La demeure était, ensuite, passée de "main en main", à chaque génération de Gryffondor, durant plus de mille ans… Cette vaste propriété, entourée d'arbre, ne contrastait donc pas trop avec les autres habitations alentours et ne laissait rien paraître sur la "particularité" de ses habitants.

            Pourtant cette maison semblait bien être la destination d'une sombre silhouette qui avançait le long de la petite rue sombre, sous le ciel couvert où s'amoncelait de gros nuages noirs et menaçant.

            Un sourire mauvais apparu sur le visage blanchâtre de la silhouette "de la mort incarnée" qui avançait, inexorablement. Le mage noir adorait par dessus tout cette atmosphère pesante qui accompagnait généralement l'orage. Un vent violent s'était levé un peu plus tôt, ce qui ajoutait à la tension presque palpable qui régnait dans l'air ambiant. Le temps, lui-même, semblait vouloir s'offrir parfaitement à la raison de la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres en ces lieux.

            Pendant ce temps, un silence tendu régnait dans le salon des Potter, seulement troublé par le "tic, tac" de la pendule égrenant le temps qui s'écoulaient, posée sur le manteau de la cheminée où brûlait un feu vif qui éclairait la pièce de lueurs orangées, lui donnant ainsi un aspect chaud et rassurant. Ce qui, visiblement, ne suffisait pas à calmer l'inquiétude de la jeune femme, assise dans le canapé, dont le teint pâle contrastait avec ses longs cheveux roux et ses yeux verts émeraudes. Une fois de plus, elle se désintéressa du feu, et reporta son attention sur son mari qui contenait mal sa propre inquiétude. Ses cheveux noirs étaient encore plus en batailles qu'en temps normal.

            « James… » murmura la jeune femme.

            Celui-ci se figea et se tourna vers elle, tout en remontant distraitement ses lunettes qui avaient toujours la manie de glisser sur son nez. Il soupira et s'approcha de la jeune femme, l'embrassa sur le front et s'assit, lentement, à ses côtés, observant le feu d'un air songeur. Son épouse tenta, une fois de plus de briser ce silence qui lui devenait insupportable, sa main se crispant sur la sienne.

            «- James… ! reprit-elle, dans un murmure.

             - Ne t'inquiètes pas Lily… ! On ne risque rien… ! Voldemort ne peut pas nous trouver ici… ! »

            La jeune femme sut que son mari essayait, surtout, de se convaincre lui-même en disant cela. Il lui était facile de voir qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, car sa voix trembla à ses paroles.

            «- Mais, tu es sûr que nous avons fait le bon choix… ? Est-ce que tu crois que nous… ?

             - J'ai confiance en Peter. Jamais il… ! »

            Il s'interrompit, mal à l'aise. Peter était son ami, certes. Mais il était facilement influençable, peut-être même trop…, et facilement impressionnable. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Peter avait toujours eu besoin d'être avec quelqu'un de plus fort que lui… Si bien qu'il serait une cible facile pour Voldemort…

            «- Sirius m'a supplié de prendre Peter à sa place… ! reprit-il. 

             - Je sais… ! Mais… ! »

            Lily se tut, incapable d'exprimer ce qui lui tenait tant sur le cœur. Les temps étaient durs, pour tout le monde, depuis douze ans. Le doute s'était instauré sur toute la communauté sorcière, durant le règne du terrible mage noir. On ne savait plus à qui faire confiance, la méfiance était devenue la solution clé de la survie… Elle savait qu'il en coûtait à James de devoir ainsi remettre en question la confiance qu'il avait en Peter, Sirius et Remus. Mais Dumbledore leur avait certifié qu'un traître, qui se trouvait parmi leurs proches, informait, régulièrement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, de leurs déplacements. Pour leur propre sécurité, mais aussi pour protéger leur fils, tous deux avaient acceptés l'idée de Dumbledore d'avoir recours à un sortilège de Fidelitas. Mais ils ne savaient plus si, tout compte fait, c'était une bonne idée d'avoir choisit Peter comme Gardien du Secret. Personne ne pouvait le savoir… C'est pourquoi, depuis trois jours que le sortilège avait été pratiqué, l'atmosphère avait été des plus tendue, dans le foyer des Potter.

            Le silence pesant qui s'était installé fut soudain brisé par des pleurs d'enfant.

            «- Harry… ! murmura Lily, en se levant.

             - Reste ici, j'y vais ! » intervint son mari, en posant la main sur son bras, et se levant à son tour, avant de quitter le salon.

            La jeune femme reporta son attention sur le feu et soupira, perdue dans ses réflexions, se demandant quel avenir s'offrait à eux… ! Quel serait le sort de leur fils unique ? Elle ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions… ! Voldemort n'épargnerai jamais un héritier de Gryffondor, même s'il n'avait qu'un an… ! Le mage noir n'avait aucune pitié… ! Il avait tenté de convaincre James de se mettre de son côté… ! Mais le refus de son mari, n'avait fait qu'accroître la haine du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui les avaient, alors placés en "tête de liste" des gêneurs… ! Or, les "_gêneurs_", le mage noir les supprimait, tout simplement… Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait cette fameuse prophétie… ! Prophétie qui annonçait clairement qu'un héritier de Gryffondor, né à l'apogée du règne des Ténèbres, y mettrait fin, en triomphant du terrible Voldemort… ! Et, autant qu'elle le sache, et elle était mieux placé que quiconque pour le savoir, le seul qui pouvait "correspondre" n'était autre que Harry… !

            Des bruits de pas la sortirent de ses réflexions, et elle se retourna, au moment où son mari revenait, portant un petit bambin de quinze mois qui gazouillait dans ses bras, ses cheveux noirs rappelant déjà ceux de son père. Lily avait, d'ailleurs, finie par renoncer à essayer d'y mettre un peu plus d'ordre. Les yeux verts (semblables à ceux de sa mère) du nourrisson étaient, d'ailleurs, la seule chose qui contrastait avec les yeux sombres de James. Et Lily avait la quasi-certitude que, en grandissant, Harry ressemblerait de plus en plus à son père. Elle ne put que sourire devant le bonheur, bien visible, du bébé, lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le canapé, bien installé entre ses deux parents. Ce tout jeune sorcier, à un an, était promis à un grand avenir (à condition d'échapper à Voldemort) et était leur plus grande fierté. Il avait, d'ailleurs, le don de les faire sourire à tout moment, même dans de telles circonstances.

            « Il a encore essayé… ! » commenta James, en souriant.

            Lily comprit très bien l'allusion. Depuis toujours, le nourrisson portait un grand intérêt pour les lunettes de son père, ce qui amusait beaucoup tout le monde... Quoi qu'il en soit, le réveil de Harry, même à onze heure du soir, avait, au moins, eu une effet positif sur l'humeur de son mari. La petite lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de James s'était un peu estompée, et il avait retrouvée une bonne partie de sa gaieté habituelle. Les soucis étaient, momentanément, oubliés.

            Mais tout cela était trop beau pour durer, Lily le sentait. Tout était beaucoup trop calme… comme le calme avant la tempête. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que tout était trop parfait, que cette soudaine tranquillité n'était que le début de la fin.

            Quelque chose, à l'extérieur, les ramena soudain à la terrible réalité. Même Harry avait cessé de gazouillé.

            Lily croisa, l'espace d'un instant, le regard inquiet de son mari, qui se leva précipitamment. 

            « Ne bouge pas… ! » se contenta-t-il de dire, dans un murmure, avant de quitter la pièce.

            Mais Lily ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Mû par un affreux pressentiment, elle s'avança vers l'entrée.

            La porte s'ouvrit violemment et James fut projeté, sans ménagement, sur le sol de l'entrée.

            « James… ! » s'écria-t-elle.

            Mais il se releva rapidement, et referma la porte, dans une tentative désespérée de ralentir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avant de se tourner vers Lily, au bord de la panique.

«- Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir... ! s'écria-t-il en s'emparant de sa baguette.

             - Je ne peux pas te...!

             - Ne discute pas ! Tu dois t'en aller ! Fais le... pour Harry ! lui ordonna son mari. Sauve-toi d'ici ! »

            Elle se précipita alors vers le canapé, et prit son fils dans ses bras. Comme pour ajouter au côté dramatique de la scène, le feu s'était complètement éteint, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre. Au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée... Le gloussement d'un rire suraigu... Le rire triomphant du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Un silence qui s'installa, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde...!

            «- Expelliarmus ! lança l'arrivant d'une voix glaciale avant de poursuivre. Désolé de débarquer comme ça à l'improviste...! ironisa-t-il. Vous aviez crû pouvoir m'échapper mais personne n'échappe à Voldemort ! Voilà ce qui arrive quand on change de Gardien du secret au dernier moment...! Dommage que Peter fasse parti de mes partisans...!

             - Peter est... un de vos Mangemorts ? 

             - Exactement ! Surprenant non ? Qui aurait jamais pensé à le soupçonner celui-là ? observa Voldemort, tranquillement. Bon, assez discuté… ! Passons donc aux choses sérieuses...!

             - Si vous voulez nous tuez, alors tuez moi ! Mais laissez Lily et Harry hors de ça !

             - Oh, rassure-toi, Potter, je ne comptais pas la tuer ! Seul ton fils m'intéresse ! »

            De l'endroit d'où elle se trouvait, Lily, figée, n'osant pas faire le moindre mouvement de peur d'attirer l'attention du mage noir, pouvait voir la sombre silhouette dressée dans l'entrée, en partie masquée par James qui barrait, courageusement, l'accès au salon. Mais les paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui rappelèrent qu'elle devait sauver son fils et que ce n'était pas en restant là qu'elle lui permettrait d'échapper à Voldemort. Serrant d'avantage le nourrisson, silencieux (_comme s'il comprenait la gravité de la situation_), contre elle, elle s'élança vers la seule issue possible, la porte de derrière. C'est alors que le sorcier maléfique prononça les deux mots tant redoutés. Une effroyable lueur verte éclaira la pièce, l'espace d'une seconde, le bruit sourd d'un corps qui s'effondre sur le sol, puis de nouveau l'obscurité. 

            « James ! Non ! » s'écria alors la jeune femme, désespérée.

            La vue obscurcie par des larmes qu'elle ne parvenait pas à contenir, elle trébucha et ne put éviter la chute, sans lâcher son fils. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever que déjà, la sombre silhouette se dressait devant elle, la baguette destructrice à la main. Il venait de lui enlever son mari et maintenant, il allait lui arracher son fils. Ca, elle ne le laisserait jamais faire.

            «- Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui ! lança-t-elle, d'une voix implorante, en se plaçant entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le petit garçon.

             - Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote... Allez, pousse-toi... !

             - Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place...! »

            L'"homme" hésita un instant devant l'obstination de la jeune femme. Finalement, il se décida, une lueur mauvaise passant dans son regard. Il ne réalisa, cependant, pas le fait que, profitant de ces ultimes secondes, la jeune femme récita quelques mots, dans un murmure à peine audible, sans quitter des yeux le nourrisson qu'elle serrait contre elle.

            « Je t'aime, Harry ! N'oublie jamais ça… ! » conclut-elle, dans un souffle, en serrant encore plus son fils contre elle.

            A ce moment, le mage noir reprit la parole.

            « Tu ne me laisse pas le choix ! Puisque c'est ce que tu veux, je te tuerai d'abord, avant d'éliminer ton fils ! Avada Kedavra ! »

            Le garçonnet se retrouva alors face à face avec celui qui, en quelques instants, avait tué ses parents, sans le moindre scrupule, devant ses yeux. L'enfant regarda, sans comprendre, le visage blafard de celui qui lui faisait face.

            « Plus que toi et plus rien ne pourra m'empêcher de dominer tout le monde ! D'afficher ma suprématie sur la population sorcière et Moldue ! Je vais enfin exterminer le dernier héritier de Gryffondor ! triompha le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avada Kedavra ! »

            L'intense lueur verte éclaira alors, pour la troisième fois, la pièce. Une vive douleur traversa le front du bambin, alors que le fatal sortilège ricochait et revenait à son expéditeur.

            Tout se troubla soudain... Un bruit terrifiant résonna dans la pièce, alors que, sous l'effet de la violence du sortilège, les murs de la maison s'effritaient, se fissuraient, avant de s'écrouler autour du petit garçon... Puis plus rien, le silence...!

            En une nuit, c'était comme si l'univers du petit garçon s'était écroulé en même temps que la maison, mais il était encore trop petit pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là.

* * * * *

            Bien loin de là, quinze ans plus tard, dans le dortoir des élèves de Gryffondor de sixième année, Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut, la main plaquée sur sa cicatrice…

            « Bon sang… ! » marmonna-t-il, tout en tendant le bras pour attraper ses lunettes rondes posées sur sa table de chevet.

            Depuis le retour de Voldemort, un peu plus d'un an plus tôt, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il faisait ce rêve, et chaque fois, en fin du mois d'octobre, le soir d'Halloween… ! Même la Potion qui donnait un sommeil sans rêve, que lui avait donné l'infirmière de l'école, Madame Pomfresh, n'avait pû empêcher ce souvenir de revenir hanter sa nuit cette année encore… !

            Harry resta un long moment, assis dans son lit, la main sur le front, attendant que la douleur infligée par sa cicatrice ne disparaisse… 

            Cela faisait quinze ans que ses parents étaient morts… ! Seize ans qu'il avait cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front… ! Quinze ans de calvaire… ! Quinze ans d'une célébrité dont Harry se serait bien passé… !

            Il soupira, passant machinalement la main dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille, ses yeux vert émeraude un peu plus brillants que de coutume. Harry avait demandé à Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école, l'année précédente, pourquoi il faisait ce rêve, et pourquoi seulement depuis deux ans… ! Mais le vieux sorcier n'en savait guère plus que lui… ! Pourtant, aujourd'hui, ce souvenir avait été beaucoup plus… intense que l'année précédente… ! Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi… !

            Sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir, il quitta son lit et traversa discrètement son dortoir, pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades, et, refermant la porte derrière lui, descendit rapidement l'escalier de pierre qui menait à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. 

            Voilà pour la mise en bouche… ! Le chapitre 1 arrivera très bientôt et on passera aux… choses sérieuses… !

            Allez, bye !


	2. chapitre 1

Salut.. ! C'est encore moi. ! Une Cécilia de super (et trop même) bonne humeur et dont ça risque de se faire sentir sur mes fics. ! Les vacances ne me réussissent pas spécialement. ! ( Et surtout maintenant que le bac, c du passé. ! OUAIS. !!!!!! Bon, on se calme. ! Et on en revient à la raison de ma "présence". !  
  
Au fait, certaines personnes remarqueront peut-être, par moment, une certaine ressemblance dans l'agencement de certains faits, à "A new beginning", mais ça n'aura, en fait, strictement rien à voir.  
  
Alors, voilà le p'tit chapitre 1. !  
  
Disclaimer. : Bon, comme toujours Harry et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à JKR. ! Et non, je ne suis pas JKR.(dommage) ! D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, ça serait bien si elle passait moins de temps sur un certain plateau où sont tournés les Harry Potter, et qu'elle se dépêchait de "pondre" le cinquième tome. ! Parce que, à l'origine, elle était sensée en sortir un tous les ans. ! Ouais, j'rigole bien car ça fait presque deux ans, il me semble, que le cinq est en attente. ! Enfin, c pas que de la "faute" à JKR car j'suis sûr que l'éditeur anglais doit être dans le coup. ! Qu'une affaire de fric. ! Enfin, bon,. !  
  
Titre : Une nouvelle chance ( ?!?)  
  
Auteur : Cécilia. (et oui, encore et toujours moi. !)  
  
Résumé : "La vie peut parfois prendre une étrange tournure. Harry en sait quelque chose, sa vie ayant complètement basculée en un sinistre Halloween 1981. ! Mais, parfois, la vie peut devenir encore plus étrange, au moment où on s'y attend le moins. !"  
  
Bon, je crois que j'ai tout dit. ! J'ai rien oublié ? Bon, j'en ai pas l'impression donc, sans plus attendre, voilà une mise en condition pour ma fic. ! (pour bien vous remettre dans le contexte). ! Au fait, pour ceux qui ont lu HP et le mystère de la chouette effraie, ils auront la réponse à la raison du titre. !  
  
Ah, au fait, un GRAND MERCI à Assa (d'ailleurs, j'espère que mes autres fics te plairont tout autant.) et à Dream  
  
Bonne lecture. !  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Le bureau directorial était plongé dans la pénombre. Albus Dumbledore, assis dans un fauteuil, près du bureau, fixait pensivement le foyer, caressant distraitement la tête d'un oiseau de la taille d'un cygne au plumage rouge et or posé sur le bras du fauteuil. Le feu ardent qui crépitait dans la cheminée, se reflétait sur les lunettes en demi-lune du vieux mage, révélant sa barbe et ses longs cheveux argentées et sa longue robe de sorcier verte.  
  
Dans leur cadre d'or, les anciens directeurs de Poudlard dormaient profondément. Le silence qui régnait dans le bureau n'était troublé que par le crépitement des flammes et le léger bruissement des plumes du Phénix, que Dumbledore continuait à caresser. Le sorcier fut tiré de ses réflexions, par des coups frappés à la porte. L'animal tourna aussitôt ses yeux noirs et brillants dans cette direction.  
  
« Entrez ! » lâcha Dumbledore, un peu étonné d'avoir un "visiteur" à son bureau à une heure du matin.  
  
Le professeur McGonagall, vêtue d'une robe de chambre écossaise, les cheveux dans un filet, qui tenait une lettre à la main.  
  
«- Minerva. ? commenta Dumbledore, avec un petit sourire. Que me vaut une visite aussi tardive.  
  
- Une lettre pour vous, Monsieur le directeur. ! » répondit-elle, en lui tendant la lettre.  
  
Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, surpris par le ton troublé de la Directrice-Adjointe.  
  
«- Quelque chose ne va pas, Minerva ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- C'est que. ! Si j'ai jugé important de vous l'apporter maintenant, c'est que. ! C'est Elvire qui a apportée la lettre. ! ajouta-t-elle, en désignant le rapace qui, entrant, silencieusement, à son tour dans la pièce, vint se poser sur le bureau du directeur.  
  
- Elvire ? répéta le directeur, surpris, en reconnaissant le hibou.  
  
- En effet, c'est lui. ! » assura la professeur de Métamorphose, en lui tendant la missive.  
  
Le directeur ouvrit la lettre et en sortit un parchemin qu'il déplia et parcouru rapidement du regard. Sa perplexité laissa place à la stupéfaction la plus totale en reconnaissant l'écriture de son expéditeur.  
  
« C'est eux, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Minerva.  
  
Le Directeur ne répondit pas, encore sous le coup de l'étonnement, alors qu'il relisait, une autre fois, la lettre.  
  
«- Oui. ! lâcha-t-il, finalement. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais c'est eux. ! Ils sont revenus. !  
  
- Oh, seigneur ! murmura-t-elle, en pâlissant. Est-ce qu'il faut en parler à. ?  
  
- Non. ! l'interrompit Dumbledore. Il faut d'abord qu'on en sache un peu plus sur les raisons de leur retour. ! Et il ne faut pas que qui que se soit, ne le découvre, du moins pour l'instant. ! ajouta-t-il. Je pense pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que je peux compter sur votre silence, Minerva. !  
  
- Oui. ! assura-t-elle. Vous. ? Vous croyez que ça pourrait être un nouveau tour de Vous-Savez-Qui. ?  
  
- Non. ! certifia Dumbledore. Même Voldemort est incapable de ressusciter des gens. ! Et il n'est pas assez idiot pour s'amuser à ramener à la vie ses propres victimes. ! poursuivit-il. En tout cas, nous verrons ça avec eux demain. !  
  
- Ils vont venir. ? s'exclama la directrice-adjointe.  
  
- Oui. ! Ils m'ont écrit pour demander à me rencontrer. ! répondit Dumbledore. Et je pense que le plus tôt sera le mieux. ! Bien sûr, je m'arrangerai pour les faire venir durant les heures de cours. !  
  
- Hum. ! Les Gryffondor n'ont quasiment que des cours en extérieur, exceptés le cour de Potion en début d'après-midi et mon cours de Métamorphose. ! Et, après, Potter a entraînement de Quidditch, par rapport au match d'après-demain. ! D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, vous croyez qu'ils savent qu'il est. ?  
  
- Non. ! Je ne crois pas. ! observa le directeur, songeur. Bon, Minerva, vous feriez bien de retourner vous couchez. ! Le jeudi est votre journée la plus chargée, il me semble. ! ajouta-t-il, au bout d'un moment, changeant ainsi de sujet.  
  
- Euh. ! Oui. ! commenta McGonagall, comprenant que la conversation était close sur ce sujet. Bonsoir, Mr le Directeur. !  
  
- Passez une bonne nuit, Minerva. ! » répondit, distraitement, Dumbledore.  
  
McGonagall se contenta d'un signe de tête entendu puis quitta vivement le bureau. Dumbledore reporta son attention sur le feu.  
  
« James et Lily sont donc en vie. ? » murmura-t-il, songeur.  
  
Fumseck laissa échapper une douce plainte.  
  
« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Fumseck, mais je suis prêt à parier que Harry a dû refaire son "cauchemar de Halloween". ! Bon, allez, on va leur envoyer la réponse. ! » ajouta Dumbledore, en se retournant vers son bureau pour prendre une plume et un parchemin et il rédigea rapidement une réponse.  
  
"J'ai l'impression que nous aurons beaucoup de chose à mettre au clair. ! Je vous attendrait demain, à quatorze heures, à l'entrée de Poudlard. ! On avisera à ce moment-là, pour l'instant, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de vous rappeler d'éviter de vous montrer en public. ! Albus Dumbledore"  
  
Sur ce, il plia le parchemin, et le confia à la chouette au plumage fauve posée sur son bureau.  
  
« Apporte ça à tes maîtres. ! » intima le directeur, en caressant la tête du rapace et en l'amenant vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce, qu'il ouvrit.  
  
L'animal hulula doucement et s'envola, se hâtant de disparaître dans le ciel nocturne, sous le regard pensif de Dumbledore qui referma la fenêtre et s'assit dans son fauteuil, où Fumseck l'observa étrangement.  
  
« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Fumseck. ! lança le directeur, amusé, en caressant la tête écarlate de l'animal. Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour l'instant. ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pendant ce temps, Elvire n'eut pas aller bien loin. La chouette quitta rapidement l'enceinte de Poudlard, et s'élança vivement vers le village de Pré-au-Lard, à un quart d'heure de "route" de l'école. Bientôt, elle survolait le petit village endormi. Continuant sur sa lancée, elle rencontra une chouette effraie qui hulula en l'apercevant. Les deux rapaces rejoignirent alors un petit bois, à l'est de Pré-au-Lard.  
  
Dans une petite détonation, le rapace blanc et roux disparu, laissant place à une jeune femme aux yeux vert émeraude et aux longs cheveux roux. La chouette au plumage fauve vint se poser sur son épaule et lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt.  
  
« Tu es une brave chouette Elvire. ! lança Lily, en prenant la lettre que portait le rapace, avant de repenser à quelque chose. James, Elvire nous ramène la réponse de Dumbledore. ! » lança-t-elle.  
  
Presque aussitôt, un cerf surgit devant elle, la faisant sursauter au passage. Dans une autre détonation, James, les cheveux noirs toujours aussi en bataille, réapparu.  
  
«- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle reviendrait aussi rapidement. ! observa- t-il. En tout cas, Albus a dû avoir un choc en voyant Elvire... ! Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?  
  
- Euh. ! Il nous donne rendez-vous à l'entrée de Poudlard, à deux heures. ! annonça la jeune femme, en parcourant le message du regard. Sûrement pour profiter que les élèves soient en cours. ! poursuivit-elle, en levant les yeux vers son mari. Et il nous rappelle de ne pas nous montrer. ! ajouta-t-elle, en souriant.  
  
- On s'en doute. ! commenta James. J'ai l'impression qu'on a dû être. "absent" pendant un moment. ! Et que notre présence risquerait d'en surprendre plus d'un. ! Mais, l'avantage, c'est qu'Albus n'est pas près de savoir qu'on a un moyen de rester en public sans se faire repérer. !  
  
- Tout comme toi, tu ne savais pas que j'étais, moi aussi, une Animagus. ! rétorqua son épouse.  
  
- Oui. ! En effet. ! » répliqua James, en souriant.  
  
Un moment de silence s'instaura entre eux. Finalement, Lily soupira.  
  
«- Je suis vraiment heureuse d'être revenue.. ! observa-t-elle. Mais ça aurait été mieux si Harry avait été là. !  
  
- Lily, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. ! observa James. Tu as fait ce qui étais en ton pouvoir pour le protéger. !  
  
- Je sais. ! répondit-elle, sombrement. Je sais. ! »  
  
Voilà pour "the chapter one". ! Bon, chapitre 2, ben, c, inévitablement, l'arrivée de James et Lily à Poudlard. !  
  
Un petit échantillon. : "Ils (nda : James, Lily et Dumbledore) avaient atteint le deuxième étage, lorsque Sirius et Remus, discutant de chose et d'autre surgirent d'un couloir, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le directeur. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Les deux compères pâlirent et Sirius, sous le coup, aurait manqué de tomber en arrière, si Remus ne l'avait pas retenu.  
  
« Oh, bon sang ! pensa Dumbledore. J'avais oublié que ces deux-là n'avaient pas de cours cet après-midi. ! Bon, dans ce cas,. ! décida-t-il, avant de se tourner vers les deux professeurs. Ne dites rien et suivez-nous à mon bureau ! » intima-t-il, sans leurs laisser le temps d'en placer une.  
  
Sirius et Remus, bouche-bées, n'objectèrent pas et acquiescèrent silencieusement. Dumbledore dû faire un gros effort pour rester sérieux, devant l'air coincé qu'affichaient les trois anciens Maraudeurs. Lily, quand à elle, se contenta d'un petit sourire."  
  
Alors, à votre avis, est-ce qu'ils vont arriver au bureau de Dumbledore sans problèmes ou vont-ils devoir se faire encore d'autre rencontres, plus ou moins gênantes. ? (le chapitre 2 est déjà écrit, mais c juste pour voir. ! Et puis, j'peux encore changé des choses. !)  
  
Allez, bye ! 


	3. chapitre 2

Salut me revoilà avec le chapitre 2. ! J'ai constaté que, visiblement, le chapitre 1 avait bien plus été apprécié, visiblement) que le prologue (d'ailleurs, comme me l'a fait remarqué Casey, c'est un soir de 1981 et non pas 1891, comme je l'avais tapé. ! Petite erreur de frappe sûrement, mais je pense que vous l'aviez corrigé de vous-même. ! Enfin, c'était juste pour mettre les choses aux clair !) Bon, là, je le poste rapidement. ! Et j'espère qu'il plaira tout autant et que ça restera à la hauteur de vos attentes. !  
  
Alors, d'abord, les remerciements : Un énorme merci pour leurs review à : Mister-master c4th Casey (merci beaucoup pour me l'avoir fait remarquer pour cette erreur de frappe) Moi Chris Andrei Julie Potter Sarifa la lune Fany (J'ai fait, justement, ce chapitre dans ce but car personne ne l'avait encore trouvé et que je n'en donne la réponse que, sinon dans HP et ses Anges Gardiens et qu'il vaut mieux avoir lu HP et le mystère de la chouette effraie avant. !) Molianne (Et bien, tu vas le voir tout de suite. ! J'ai longtemps hésité pour savoir s'il y aurait d'autres rencontres mais j'ai finalement décidé que non, parce qu'il faut quand même pas que toute l'école soit au courant, non ? ^__^ Et que ça risquerai d'arriver trop rapidement aux oreilles de Harry. ! Mais merci quand même pour ton avis. ! En fait, je voulais poster le chapitre 1 il y a de cela bien un mois, mais g eu des tas de problèmes avec ce chapitre donc, pendant ce temps j'avais déjà fini le suivant et g pas pensé à modifier celui-là. ! Voilà. !) Isyméa (Je trouve qu'une rencontre, là, avec Harry, serait beaucoup trop précoce. ! Enfin, c'est un truc qui aurait pû arriver (surtout si Rogue (et oui, Harry est en Potions à ce moment-là) avait décidé de le mettre à la porte de son cours, ou un truc comme ça.) ! Mais bon, les deux Potter verront quand même Harry, mais ça sera pas réciproque. ! Du moins, pas tout de suite. ! Mais, pour la rencontre mutuelle, je vais reprendre l'idée de fond de la fic de Prongs que je traduis, "A new Beginning", c'est à dire un "après match", mais pas de la même manière. ! Enfin, j'en dis pas plus. Et, au fait, tu vois, j'me suis dépêchée de le poster ce chapitre 2 ! ^__^)  
  
Sinon, partie obligatoire, bien entendu, le Disclaimer : Histoire de changer un peu, les personnages et le monde de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR (d'ailleurs, quelqu'un sait quand le tome 5 sort.. ? Parce qu'il devait sortir en juillet en GB, mais, visiblement. !)  
  
Titre : Une nouvelle chance  
  
Auteur : Cécilia  
  
Bon, résumé : Ben, c le même que pour les autres parties que g déjà posté. !  
  
Alors, passons aux "choses sérieuses" et j'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : Bonne lecture !!!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
« Potter ! Weasley. ! Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor. ! »  
  
Les deux intéressés relevèrent les yeux, l'air surpris, de la potion qu'ils préparaient, du Véritasérum.  
  
«- Mais, professeur Rogue. ! On ne. ! se défendit Ron.  
  
- Pas un mot de plus, Weasley ! répliqua le professeur. Ou je vous enlève encore dit point pour remise en cause des décisions de votre enseignant. ! »  
  
Les Gryffondor adressèrent un regard noir au sorcier au teint cireux et aux cheveux gras qui n'était autre que Severus Rogue, leur professeur de Potion et responsable de la maison des Serpentard. Ceux-ci, d'ailleurs, ricanaient.  
  
Rogue était passé maître dans l'art des punitions injustes des Gryffondor (et plus particulièrement quand il s'agissait de Harry et ses amis) et dans sa manie de favoriser, par tous les moyens, les élèves de sa maison (et surtout Drago Malefoy, un petit blondinet, pâlot et arrogant qui se croyait supérieur à tout le monde.) Mais le fait que, le lendemain, aurait lieu le match d'ouverture de la Coupe de Quidditch de l'école qui opposerait, justement, les deux maisons rivales, ne faisait qu'ajouter à son envie de "casser" les Gryffondor qui partaient, favoris pour la Coupe, qu'ils avaient gagné lors des deux dernières éditions.  
  
Harry et Ron jugèrent préférable de ne rien redire et reportèrent leur attention sur leur préparation.  
  
«- Je déteste ce prof. ! grogna Ron.  
  
- Et moi donc ! souffla Harry. En plus, j'ai l'impression que le fait de s'être fait rafler la place de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal par Sirius n'améliore pas son humeur !  
  
- Ouais, en effet. ! » approuva Ron.  
  
Effectivement, depuis toujours, Rogue lorgnait le poste de professeur de Défense. Tout le monde disait que le poste était maudit car aucun prof n'avait pû rester plus d'un an. ! Et, cette année-là, Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry, et grand ennemi de Rogue, avait eu le poste, à la suite de sa réhabilitation, trois mois plus tôt. En plus, histoire de rajouter à l'humeur de leur professeur de Potion, Remus Lupin, une autre personne que Rogue "adorait", avait, quand à lui, récupéré le poste de professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, après que Binns, le seul enseignant fantôme de l'école, ait prit, enfin sa retraite, au plus grand soulagement des élèves.  
  
Le cours n'avait commencé que depuis une heure et Rogue avait déjà trouvé le moyen d'enlever vingt points à leur maison. Si bien que l'heure suivante promettait.  
  
« Je tiendrai jamais jusqu'à quinze heures. ! marmonna Ron. Et je peux te dire que, s'ils continuent à rire comme des idiots, je vais leur faire tester une nouvelle invention de mes frères. ! » ajouta-t-il, en désignant les Serpentard.  
  
Harry sourit, imaginant d'avance ce qui pourrait arriver à Malefoy et sa bande, ne connaissant que trop bien le genre de Farces et Attrapes que les jumeaux Weasley, Fred et George, étaient capables de réaliser. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'ils avaient quittés l'école, l'année précédente, les jumeaux avaient ouvert un magasin et leurs inventions avaient un succès grandissant. Il fut soudainement tiré de ses réflexions.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce que. ? murmura-t-il soudain, en passant aussi discrètement que possible, la main sous sa robe d'uniforme, pour en sortir une médaille rouge et or qui brillait anormalement entre ses doigts.  
  
- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais. ? demanda, à voix basse, Ron, surpris.  
  
- C'est ma médaille qui. ! C'est la première fois que je la vois faire ça. ! Elle s'est soudain mise à me brûler. ! expliqua-t-il.  
  
- Range-la avant que Rogue trouve un autre moyen de nous enlever des points ! »  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, jeta un dernier regard à la médaille des Gryffondor qui continuait à luire entre ses doigts, émettant une chaleur anormale, avant de la glisser à nouveau sous son uniforme, en prenant, cette fois, la précaution de la placer, entre son pull et sa robe de sorcier noire. L'adolescent restait, cependant, intrigué par ce qui venait de se passer. !  
  
Mais il était loin d'imaginer ce qui se passait, au même moment, à l'entrée de l'école.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dumbledore n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, à l'entrée de Poudlard. Le vieux sorcier sourit en apercevant les deux Potter. Jusqu'à là, il avait encore du mal à accepter totalement l'idée qu'ils puissent être de retour, mais le fait de les voir devant lui, mit fin à ses derniers doutes.  
  
Le directeur s'avança vers son petit-fils et son épouse.  
  
«- Eh, salut. ! lança gaiement James. Ca fait un baille, non ? ajouta- t-il, en ignorant le discret coup de coude de sa compagne.  
  
- En effet. ! répondit Dumbledore, amusé, avant de lui serrer la main puis de l'étreindre, avant de faire de même pour la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir, tous les deux. ! Mais je suggère qu'on aille à mon bureau. ! On y sera plus tranquille pour discuter. ! »  
  
Le couple Potter acquiesça et tous trois pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de l'école.  
  
«- Ca fait combien de temps que. ? commença James, au bout d'un moment.  
  
- Quinze ans, hier. ! répondit le directeur.  
  
- Quinze ans ? s'exclama Lily. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tant de temps se soit écoulé. ! Enfin, à vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas, non plus, à me retrouver à nouveau en vie. ! Mais. !  
  
- Personne ne s'y attendait. ! commenta Dumbledore, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le hall.  
  
- En tout cas, Poudlard n'a pas changé durant ce temps. ! observa James, en jetant un regard autour de lui.  
  
- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? répliqua Dumbledore. Qu'on ait refait la peinture ? Ou qu'on ait changé la décoration ?  
  
- Oh, non. ! C'est ce qu'il est actuellement qui fait tout le charme de ce château. ! rétorqua James.  
  
- Surtout qu'on a dû le rénover deux fois l'année dernière. !  
  
- Toujours Voldemort ? supposa James.  
  
- Oui. ! soupira Dumbledore. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir recommencer mais. !  
  
- Vous avez dû le supporter pendant tout ce temps ? s'étonna Lily. Il en est vraiment à sa. vingt-septième année de règne ? ajouta-t-elle, après un moment de réflexion.  
  
- Non, il ne commence que sa deuxième année.! avoua Dumbledore.  
  
- Sa deuxième. ? Mais. ?  
  
- Je dois justement vous parlez de ça. ! Mais, dans mon bureau. ! » trancha Dumbledore, amusé par l'expression de totale incompréhension du couple.  
  
« Ils ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise. ! » songea-t-il, alors qu'ils atteignaient l'escalier de marbre.  
  
Ils avaient atteint le deuxième étage, lorsque Sirius et Remus, discutant de chose et d'autre surgirent d'un couloir, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le directeur. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Les deux compères pâlirent et Sirius, sous le coup, aurait manqué de tomber en arrière, si Remus ne l'avait pas retenu.  
  
« Oh, bon sang ! pensa Dumbledore. J'avais oublié que ces deux-là n'avaient pas de cours cet après-midi. ! Bon, dans ce cas,. ! décida-t-il, avant de se tourner vers les deux professeurs. Ne dites rien et suivez-nous à mon bureau ! » intima-t-il, sans leurs laisser le temps d'en placer une.  
  
Sirius et Remus, bouche-bées, n'objectèrent pas et acquiescèrent silencieusement. Dumbledore dû faire un gros effort pour rester sérieux, devant l'air coincé qu'affichaient les trois anciens Maraudeurs. Lily, quand à elle, se contenta d'un petit sourire.  
  
Finalement, ils arrivèrent enfin au bureau directorial, sans plus de problèmes.  
  
«- Oh nom d'une Gargouille. ! s'exclama Sirius, sitôt la porte du bureau refermée derrière eux. C'est vraiment vous. ? Vous. ? Vous êtes vivants ? Comment. ?  
  
- Sirius, calme-toi. ! intervint Dumbledore. Avant tout, asseyez- vous tous parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on en a pour un moment. ! » soupira-t-il.  
  
Tous les quatre obtempérèrent. Fumseck quitta son perchoir dorée dans un coin de la pièce, et vint se poser sur le bureau.  
  
«- Eh, salut Fumseck. ! lança James, en tendant la main pour caresser le Phénix qui lâcha une plainte accueillante.  
  
- Visiblement, il ne t'a pas oublié. ! commenta Dumbledore en souriant.  
  
- Aucun de nous ne les a oublié, d'ailleurs ! objecta Sirius, encore sous le coup de la surprise.  
  
- Je le sais bien, Sirius. ! répliqua Dumbledore. Mais c'est vrai que nous étions loin de nous imaginer que vous reviendriez, encore moins après quinze ans. ! ajouta-t-il, en se tournant vers le couple.  
  
- On n'a aucune idée de ce qui a pû se passer. ! répondit James. A un moment, on se retrouvait chez nous, le soir où Voldemort a attaqué, et l'instant d'après, on se retrouve près de Pré-au-Lard et on découvre que quinze ans se sont écoulés entre temps . ! Ca nous a fait plutôt bizarre, alors je pense que je peux imaginer, sans trop de difficulté, ce que ça doit être pour vous. !  
  
- Vous ne savez vraiment pas ce qui a pû se passer ? insista Dumbledore.  
  
- Non. ! assura Lily. Et on va dire qu'on est quelque peu perdu. ! On a, quand même perdu quinze ans et j'ai l'impression qu'il s'en est passé pas mal de choses entre-temps. !  
  
- Alors ça, c'est une certitude. ! commenta Sirius.  
  
- Mais je n'ai pas trop compris cette histoire à propos du règne de Voldemort ! intervint James.  
  
- Bon. ! C'est peut-être le plus simple pour commencer. ! commenta Dumbledore. En fait, il a disparu, pendant treize ans, et il n'est revenu qu'il y a un peu moins de deux ans. !  
  
- Il a disparu ? Mais comment ? Et pourquoi ? s'exclama James.  
  
- Oh, oh ! Doucement.! Rétorqua Dumbledore, amusé. Une question à la fois. ! Et, oui, en effet, il a disparu. ! commença-t-il, tout en jetant un regard de biais à Sirius. Il a perdu quasiment tous ses pouvoirs le soir où il a voulu vous tuer et. !  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui a fait qu'il a perdu ses pouvoirs. ? insista Lily.  
  
- C'est quand il s'en est pris à Harry. ! » répondit, prudemment, Dumbledore.  
  
Les deux Potter se rembrunirent aussitôt, échangeant un regard, hésitant à poser la question. Un long moment de silence s'installa. Dumbledore adressa un regard entendu à Remus et Sirius. Celui-ci décida de prendre les choses en mains.  
  
«- En tout cas, j'en connais un qui va être ravi de savoir ça. ! observa-t-il.  
  
- Qui ça ? lâcha, distraitement, James.  
  
- Ben, Harry. ! »  
  
La réaction du couple ne se fit pas attendre.  
  
«- Quoi ? Harry est vivant ? s'exclama James, en se levant d'un bond.  
  
- Mais, je croyais que. ? Où est-il ? demanda Lily.  
  
- Vous le verrez en temps voulu. ! Il va très bien. ! assura Dumbledore. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, Voldemort a voulu tuer Harry. ! Mais il avait négligé le fait que Lily était morte pour le sauver, si bien que ça a protégé, à son insu, Harry du sort que lui a lancé Voldemort. ! L'Avada Kedavra a ricoché et c'est Voldemort qui s'est prit son sortilège. !  
  
- Quoi ? En quelque sorte, Voldemort s'est auto-détruit. ? s'étonna James.  
  
- On peut dire ça. ! approuva Dumbledore. Mais le ricochet a tout de même laissé une marque à Harry, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. ! Sinon, à part ça, il s'en est tiré sans casse. ! Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais le sort a non seulement réduit Voldemort a presque rien, mais a aussi détruit votre maison. ! C'est presque un miracle que Harry ait survécu à l'attaque puis à l'écroulement. ! Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, Harry est devenu célèbre dans le monde des sorciers. ! Voldemort, lui, a disparu pendant dix ans, mais à commencé à redonner signe de lui lors de la première année de Harry à Poudlard. ! »  
  
Dumbledore se lança donc dans des explications sur les années de Harry à Poudlard, jusqu'au Tournoi des Trois sorciers fatidique durant lequel Voldemort était revenu au pouvoir.  
  
« Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry s'en est toujours tiré avec brio. ! » conclut le directeur.  
  
Un long moment de silence s'instaura, troublé, tandis que Dumbledore observait l'expression soulagée du couple de savoir leur fils vivant. Finalement, James se décida à reprendre la parole.  
  
«- Et chez qui vit Harry ?  
  
- Et bien, j'ai jugé préférable, à la suite de ce qui s'était passé, de l'écarter du monde sorcier jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge d'assumer sa "célébrité" et. il a. ! commença Dumbledore.  
  
- Ne me dites pas que. ? l'interrompit Lily, réalisant où il voulait en venir. Vous ne l'avez quand même pas confié à. ma s?ur ? s'exclama-t- elle.  
  
- Si. ! avoua Dumbledore. C'était les seuls à qui on. !  
  
- Mais. ? Pétunia déteste tout ce qui touche à la magie. ! commenta Lily. Elle a dû en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Harry et. !  
  
- Lily, calme-toi. ! lui glissa James, en posant la main sur son bras. Il devait avoir une bonne raison pour faire ça. ! Et je ne pense pas que ta s?ur ait pû. ?  
  
- Ca se voit que tu ne la connais pas. ! répliqua-t-elle.  
  
- Quoi qu'il en soit. ! reprit Dumbledore, songeant qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'attarder sur ce sujet plus que délicat. Harry est indemne et c'est là l'essentiel, non.. ?  
  
- Oui, bien sûr. ! Mais pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas confié à Sirius. ? demanda James. Après tout, c'est son parrain et il aurait été bien capable de le préserver de tout ça. ! Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il en voyant l'expression accablée de Sirius.  
  
Remus lui, avait baissé les yeux, tandis que Dumbledore faisait semblant de se passionner pour un n?ud du bois de son bureau.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? insista James. Sirius. ? Remus. ? Dites-moi quelque chose. !  
  
- Ben. ! Ce n'est pas facile à dire. ! commença Sirius. En fait, Harry n'avait même jamais entendu parler de moi, jusqu'à sa troisième année. !  
  
- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui. ? insista James, les sourcils froncés.  
  
- Ils pensaient que j'étais le traître. ! lâcha Sirius. Pour tout le monde, c'était moi votre Gardien du Secret, comme c'était prévu, et non Peter. ! Quand j'ai découvert ce qui s'était passé, j'ai voulu régler son compte à ce misérable. ! Malheureusement, il a été plus malin que moi et, dans une rue pleine de Moldus, il a fait croire que j'étais responsable, en cachant sa baguette derrière lui et en faisant exploser la rue, tuant, du même coup, douze Moldus, tandis que, après s'être coupé un doigt, il s'est transformé en rat et c'est enfuit. ! J'ai été accusé de ce qui s'était passé ainsi que, comble de l'ironie, de la "mort" de ce fumier. ! Du coup, j'ai passé douze ans à Azkaban. !  
  
- Mais. ? C'est pas possible. ! Ils ont pas pû te faire ça. ? l'interrompit James, bouche-bée. Ca ne pouvait pas être toi. ! Tu n'aurai jamais fait une chose pareille. ! Jamais tu ne nous aurai trahi. !  
  
- Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis enfuit d'Azkaban, sous ma forme de Patmol, lorsque j'ai découvert que Peter était à Poudlard, prêt à s'en prendre à Harry au moment voulu. ! En fait, il a passé douze ans sous sa forme de rat et c'était fait adopté par les Weasley, dont l'un des fils, Ron, à qui appartenait le rat, est le meilleur ami de Harry. ! Au début, Harry lui-même a crû ce qu'on lui avait dit sur moi, mais, maintenant, il connaît la vérité. ! poursuivit Sirius. J'ai dû attendre jusqu'à juillet dernier, avant de pouvoir être innocenté, après que plusieurs témoins aient aperçu Peter, du côté du Pays de Galles. !  
  
- Sirius, je suis vraiment désolé de tout ce qui t'es arrivé. ! murmura James, atterré par ce qui était arrivé à son meilleur ami. Si j'avais sû. !  
  
- Tu n'y es pour rien, James. ! assura Sirius. Tu. !  
  
- Pour parler de choses plus joyeuses. ! intervint Dumbledore. Demain, à lieu un match de Quidditch, Gryffondor contre Serpentard, et je pensais que ça pourrait vous plaire d'aller voir le match. ! Ca serait une occasion pour vous de revoir Harry. !  
  
- Il joue dans l'équipe ? s'exclama James, en oubliant momentanément sa conversation avec Sirius.  
  
- Oui. ! Il est l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor depuis sa première année. ! annonça Remus.  
  
- Depuis sa première année ? s'étonna James, les yeux brillants. Et ben, il doit être vraiment doué. !  
  
- Il tient ça de toi. ! Il vole aussi bien que toi, James ! ajouta Sirius.  
  
- Enfin, le match serait pour vous une bonne occasion de le voir puis de lui parler. ! Bien sûr, on devra prendre quelques précautions pour que vous puissiez y assister sans risque. ! poursuivit Dumbledore. Et on pourrait profiter de "l'après-match" pour lui annoncer votre retour, non ?  
  
- Il risque d'être dans tous ses états, lorsqu'il l'apprendra. ! confirma Sirius. Alors, le plus raisonnable, c'est bien d'attendre la fin du match pour le lui dire. ! Sinon, je pense que je pourrai m'arranger avec lui pour récupérer la cape d'invisibilité., pour James et Lily !  
  
- Oui. ! approuva Dumbledore. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, pour le moment. !  
  
- On ne l'a pas vu pendant quinze ans, on peut très bien attendre une journée de plus pour le voir. ! répondit James, la main posée sur celle de son épouse qui approuva d'un signe de tête.  
  
- Hum. ! Je pense qu'il est préférable que vous restiez au château et que votre présence reste secrète, du moins, tant que Voldemort sera au pouvoir. ! poursuivit le directeur. Cependant, Sirius, est-ce que tu pourrais aller demander tout de suite à Harry, pour la cape ? Je crois qu'il est en Métamorphose à cette heure, non ?  
  
- Euh, pour l'instant, il est toujours en Potion. ! répondit Sirius. Et je crois pas que Rogue me laisse le lui "emprunter" un moment. !  
  
- Rogue ? s'étonnèrent, en ch?ur, les deux Potter. Severus Rogue ?  
  
- En effet. ! certifia Remus. Il enseigne les Potions. !  
  
- Pauvres élèves. ! commenta James. J'aimerai pas être à leur place. !  
  
- Enfin, je peux te dire que le Sévie est encore plus teigneux qu'avant. !  
  
- Et, Sirius, tu oublies de préciser que le fait de nous avoir comme confrère n'arrange pas les choses. ! ajouta Remus.  
  
- Bon, Remus, ça ne me surprend pas mais, Sirius. ? Sirius Black, professeur. ? Alors là, j'm'y attendais pas du tout. ! observa James.  
  
- Et vous enseignez quoi ? demanda Lily.  
  
- Et ben, Rem a reprit le poste de Binns et moi, j'ai prit celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. !  
  
- Oulà ! Ca doit être quelque chose à voir. ! ricana James, essayant d'imaginer la scène.  
  
- En tout cas, j'admet que je m'attendais à pire. ! commenta Dumbledore. Mais, Sirius, tu devrais y aller dès maintenant, comme ça, tu pourras intercepter Harry entre les changements de classe. ! Et puis, Minerva est au courant. ! Elle était dans mon bureau, hier soir, quand j'ai reçu la lettre de James. ! ajouta-t-il. Bien sûr, Sirius, j'compte sur toi pour inventer une quelconque excuse s'il te pose des questions. !  
  
- Ok. ! Bon, j'me dépêche alors. ! » conclut ce dernier, en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
  
Un moment de silence suivit son départ.  
  
«- Et si vous nous en disiez un peu plus sur Harry. ? suggéra James, au bout d'un moment.  
  
- Euh.oui. ! accepta Dumbledore. Déjà, il te ressemble énormément, en dehors des yeux. ! C'est le seul trait physique qui le rapproche un tant soit peu de Lily. !  
  
- D'ailleurs, je peux vous dire que, par moment, ça faisait bizarre de l'avoir devant nous. ! lança Remus. Par contre, côté caractère, c'est autre chose. ! Il a hérité du courage, mais aussi de la tendance à violer les règlements, l'esprit aventurier et le sens de l'humour de James. ! Mais, il est, quand même, beaucoup plus posé, plus réfléchi, plus vif. ! Et, pour ça, c'est de Lily qu'il tient. ! Par contre, il a votre fierté à tous les deux, et aussi votre détermination. ! Sinon, qu'est-ce qu'on peut dire de plus sur lui ? Ah oui, il est le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch depuis sa cinquième année, il est, bien sûr, à Gryffondor. ! Sinon, sa matière de prédilection, c'est la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal où il est toujours en avance par rapport aux autres. ! En troisième année, il maîtrisait déjà les Patronus. ! D'ailleurs, tu devrais voir le sien, tu en reviendrais pas, James ! Et puis, il déteste les Serpentard, surtout Drago Malefoy et le professeur Rogue. !  
  
- Au moins, il est rationnel. ! commenta James. Mais vous croyez qu'il sera content de nous voir. ? Je veux dire, à seize ans, c'est pas vraiment un âge où. !  
  
- Tu plaisantes. ? Il sera ravit de vous revoir. ! N'oublie pas qu'il n'a pas eu ses parents pendant quinze ans et qu'il en a souffert, je peux te dire. ! Et, tu sais, James, le plus beau compliment qu'on pouvait lui faire, pendant tout ce temps, c'était le comparer à toi. ! Il n'y avait rien d'autre qui lui fasse plus plaisir. ! rétorqua Remus. Demande à Dumbledore si tu ne me crois pas. !  
  
- Oh, si, j'te crois, Remus. ! assura James, en souriant. En tout cas, j'ai hâte de le rencontrer. !  
  
- ON a hâte de le rencontrer. ! » insista Lily.  
  
Ils s'interrompirent lorsque Sirius frappa à la porte et pénétra dans le bureau, hors d'haleine.  
  
« Je les ai. ! lança-t-il. Et ça a pas été facile. ! Il ne les cède pas facilement. ! »  
  
James sourit en reconnaissant la cape.  
  
«- Harry sait qu'elle était à moi ? demanda-t-il en la prenant précautionneusement.  
  
- Oh ça oui. ! Et il en prend bien soin. ! assura Dumbledore. Je la lui ai donné lors de sa première année. ! Et il ne s'est pas privé pour s'en servir. ! Et la Carte aussi. ! »  
  
James, Sirius et Remus se tournèrent vers le directeur, l'air surpris.  
  
«- Oui, je suis au courant pour votre "Carte des Maraudeurs", tout comme je suis au courant de vos talents d'Animagus, pour Sirius et James. ! répliqua Dumbledore, amusé. C'est moi qui la lui ai renvoyé lorsqu'il était en cinquième année. !  
  
- Mais, je croyais que Rusard l'avait confisquée. ! commenta James.  
  
- Oui, mais c'était sans compter sur les jumeaux Weasley. ! Ces deux là auraient pû rivaliser avec nous. ! observa Remus, en souriant. Enfin, un jour, alors qu'ils étaient dans le bureau de Rusard, ils l'ont récupéré et ont réussi à la faire marcher. ! Ils l'ont ensuite offerte à Harry, lors de sa troisième année, pour qu'il puisse aller à Pré-au-Lard car les Dursley ne lui avait pas signé l'autorisation. !  
  
- Ca ne m'étonne pas d'eux ! rétorqua Lily.  
  
- En fait, d'après ce que j'en ai compris, Harry avait fait un marché avec son oncle, pour qu'il la lui signe mais, malheureusement, c'était sans compter sur sa "tante". Marge, je crois. ! expliqua Sirius.  
  
- La s?ur de Vernon, la grosse femme qui est accro aux chiens, c'est ça ? demanda James, à l'adresse de sa femme.  
  
- Euh., oui. ! confirma celle-ci, après un moment de réflexion. Celle-là, c'était bien la pire du lot. ! Et je suppose qu'elle n'a pas dû s'arranger. !  
  
- Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, d'après ce que Harry m'en a dit, ça a dégénéré, alors qu'elle avait bû un petit coup de trop, elle a dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait mieux pas dire et Harry, sous la colère, l'a fait gonflé comme un ballon et s'est enfuit de chez les Dursley, avec toutes ses affaires. ! poursuivit Sirius. D'ailleurs, ce soir-là, c'était la première fois que je le voyais depuis douze ans. ! Il a été récupéré par le Magicobus et a finit ses vacances au Chaudron Baveur. ! »  
  
James éclata de rire, essayant d'imaginer la scène de la Tante Marge gonflée comme un ballon.  
  
La conversation se poursuivit, dans le bureau, pendant plusieurs heures, tout le monde parla de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore jette un ?il à s montre.  
  
« Oulà. ! Il est déjà l'heure du dîner. ? s'exclama-t-il. Je ferai bien d'y aller, vu que je dois y assister. ! James et Lily, vous n'aurez qu'à descendre avec nous sous la cape, on vous casera à la table des professeurs. ! Et, à cette heure-là, on devrait y trouver Harry. ! »  
  
Cette remarque suffit à décider les deux Potter, si bien que tous les cinq quittèrent rapidement le bureau et prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle, qui était déjà bondée lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent.  
  
« Harry n'est pas là. ! murmura Sirius, jetant un ?il à la table la plus éloignée. Mais. Oh, mais c'est vrai qu'il avait entraînement. ! se souvint-il, tout d'un coup, réalisant que les autres membres de l'équipe n'étaient pas là (autrement dit Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Alicia et Katie). Bon, dans ce cas, il ne va pas tarder. ! »  
  
En effet, ils venaient tous de rejoindre la table des professeurs, où il y avait toujours quelques sièges vides, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur sept élèves qui discutaient avec animation.  
  
« Ah, tiens, d'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup. ! observa Sirius, amusé. Le voilà ! »  
  
Remarque inutile car les deux Potter avaient déjà remarqué l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux lunettes rondes qui fermait la marche, entouré de ses deux amis. De là où ils étaient, ils ne pouvait pas le voir plus en détail, mais, au moins, ils avaient la preuve que le jeune garçon était bien vivant.  
  
«- C'est lui, James. ! murmura Lily, les yeux brillants. C'est vraiment lui. ! Il est vraiment vivant !  
  
- Oui. ! approuva-t-il, passant un bras autour des épaules de son épouse. Finalement, tu l'as protégé bien mieux que tu le pensais. ! » ajouta-t-il, en souriant, alors que le petit groupe d'élèves gagnaient la table des Gryffondor.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Et voilà, ça vous a plû ? En tout cas, je commence de ce pas le chapitre 3 mais là, je sais pas trop comme agencer la rencontre des trois Potter ! J'pense reprendre la même idée que Prongs mais, si vous avez d'autres suggestions, j'suis toute ouïe. !  
  
Voilà, et merci de m'avoir lu.. 


	4. chapitre 3

Et voilà, finalement, le chapitre 3, qui s'est fait attendre. !  
  
Bon, un GROS, merci à : Mister-Master, Casey, Julie potter (comme tu peux le voir, j'ai optée pour ton idée, ou du moins, en partie), Fany (c'est sûr. ! Et j'hésite. ! lol !), Sirien Dharc, Isyméa (moi, c'est un de mes sujets favoris (ça ressort dans presque toutes mes fics), Sarifa la lune, Olivier ( Mais si même Dumbledore ne considère pas ça comme dangereux. ! Mais c'est sûr que Rogue et Voldie vont finir par le découvrir. Et puis, moi-même je sais pas encore comment ils s'y sont pris pour revenir.), SwEeT C@NdY , Moooooonnnyyyy (ben, voilà, tu as ta réponse), Hermione 359 et Audy 124 (non, j'le ferai pas à ce point là. !) et Clem.  
  
Disclaimer : Histoire de changer un peu, les personnages et le monde de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR  
  
Titre : Une nouvelle chance  
  
Auteur : Cécilia  
  
Bon, résumé : Ben, c le même que pour les autres parties que g déjà posté. !  
  
Alors, passons aux "choses sérieuses" et j'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : Bonne lecture !!!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Le lendemain, l'ambiance était on ne peut plus tendue dans la Grande Salle. Chaque fois qu'un match opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard avait lieu, la tension entre les élèves était palpable. Et là, même si ce n'était que le match d'ouverture, les deux maisons avaient, tout de même une volonté imperturbable de battre l'autre.  
  
« Allez, on y va ! » lança, au bout d'un moment, Harry.  
  
Aussitôt, les autres membres de l'équipe se levèrent et quittèrent la Grande Salle, sous les encouragements de leurs camarades. Mais Harry n'alla pas bien loin, réalisant qu'il avait oublié sa médaille dans son dortoir. Lorsque Dumbledore la lui avait donné, l'année précédente, il lui avait expliqué que cette médaille le protègerai. ! Et, pour Harry ce simple petit objet était plus qu'une simple breloque. ! C'était quelque chose d'unique au monde, réservé aux descendants de Godric Gryffondor., et qui était sensée se transmettre de père en fils, d'après ce que le directeur lui avait dit. ! L'adolescent n'avait pas osé demandé comment le directeur avait fait pour l'avoir mais, dès ce jour-là, l'adolescent avait porté une attention toute particulière à cette fameuse médaille et l'avait sur lui en permanence., un autre "héritage" de son père.  
  
L'adolescent chassa ses sombres pensées, songeant que rien ne ferait jamais revenir sa famille.  
  
«- Allez déjà dans les vestiaires. ! intima-t-il à ses coéquipiers, alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans le Parc. Je vous rejoindrai. !  
  
- Mais, Harry. ! commença Katie. On. !  
  
- Je vous rejoindrai. ! rétorqua Harry. Je dois juste aller chercher un truc que j'ai oublié dans mon dortoir. ! »  
  
Sur ce, sans laisser à l'un ou l'autre de ses coéquipiers de dire quoique ce soit, il confia son Eclair de Feu à Ron et repartit précipitamment dans le hall, où la plupart des élèves s'étaient rassemblés, quittant la Grande Salle pour se rendre au stade pour assister au match. Se frayant, tant bien que mal, un passage à travers la foule bruyante des étudiants, il atteignit les escaliers de marbre et se hâta de rejoindre la Tour des Gryffondor.  
  
«- Le mot de passe ? lui demanda la Grosse Dame lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant le tableau qui barrait l'accès à la Salle Commune.  
  
- Dame de pique. ! »  
  
Le tableau pivota et il s'engagea dans l'ouverture, pénétrant dans la vaste pièce déserte de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, alors que le portrait se refermait derrière lui. Il repartit de plus belle vers l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons, grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, et se laissa choir sur son lit, essoufflé. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant le début du match, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'ils ne pourraient commencer sans lui. ! Il tendit la main vers sa table de chevet et en sortit un petit écrin transparent dont le fond était recouvert d'un tissu pourpre, sur lequel brillait la petite médaille rouge et or. Depuis la veille, lors du cours de Potion, l'objet n'avait cessé d'émettre une chaleur étrange. ! Harry se promit de parler à Dumbledore de ce curieux phénomène, et sortit précautionneusement le pendentif et fixa la chaînette d'or autour de son cou. L'étrange chaleur était devenue beaucoup plus. supportable et était même devenue agréable, voir réconfortante. Il eut un vague sourire, rangea l'écrin dans sa table de chevet puis quitta le dortoir, dans l'intention de rejoindre ses camarades au stade.  
  
Le château était étrangement silencieux, maintenant que tous les autres élèves avaient déjà gagnés le Parc. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris d'entendre une des éclats de voix. Mû par sa curiosité naturelle, il s'avança discrètement.  
  
« Non mais franchement. ! commenta la voix de Sirius. Faudrait savoir des fois. ! Pas plus tard qu'il y a cinq minutes, vous n'attendiez que ça et là. ! Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravit quand il le saura. ! Alors cessez de vous faire du soucis pour ça. ! Vous pouvez me faire confiance quand même. ! Et. ! Oh. ! »  
  
Il s'interrompit en apercevant Harry, au détour du couloir. L'adolescent s'efforça aussitôt de paraître naturel, mais nota le soudain changement de l'expression de son parrain, qui passa de la surprise, à l'inquiétude, avant de paraître presque sereine. Et le professeur Lupin, qui se tenait juste derrière Sirius, faisait de même.  
  
«- Eh, Harry, je te croyais à ton match. ! commenta Sirius, l'air perplexe.  
  
- Ben, j'y allais. ! répondit l'adolescent. Seulement, j'avais oublié quelque chose à mon dortoir. !  
  
- Hum. ! Mais compte sur nous pour t'encourager pendant le match. ! Même si on est pas sensés prendre partie, en tant que professeurs. ! intervint Remus avec un petit sourire complice.  
  
- Et tu ferais bien d'y aller, si tu ne veux pas trop faire attendre tout le monde. ! En tant que notre grande célébrité, tu peux pas te permettre de faire patienter les spectateurs. ! ajouta Sirius, moqueur.  
  
- Mouais. ! Mais, tu sais, des fois j'me passerai bien de toute cette célébrité. ! soupira l'adolescent, avant de se reprendre aussitôt. Bon, j'y vais. ! A tout à l'heure. ! lança-t-il, un peu plus gaiement, en repartant.  
  
- Et bonne chance. ! » conclut Lupin.  
  
Harry se figea soudain, repensant à quelque chose, et revint vers eux.  
  
«- Au fait, Sirius. ! lança-t-il. Hier, quand tu m'as demandé la cape d'invisibilité et la Carte, il y a quelque chose qui. !  
  
- Et c'est quoi ? demanda-t-il, l'air soudain mal à l'aise, en jetant un regard à son "confrère" et ami.  
  
- Tu m'as dit que tu voulais t'en servir pour faire une. "blague" à quelqu'un mais à quoi ça te sert car, après tout, en tant que professeur, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, sans qu'on puisse te dire quoi que ce soit, étant donné que Dumbledore n'en dirait rien. !  
  
- Euh. ! Je. !  
  
- Ah, enfin, Potter, vous voilà ! »  
  
Harry sursauta et se retourna pour voir le professeur McGonagall venir vers lui, si bien qu'il ne vit pas l'immense soulagement de Sirius.  
  
«- Vous me cherchiez, professeur ?  
  
- Bien sûr. ! répondit-elle. Vos coéquipiers vous attendent. !  
  
- Oh mince. ! s'exclama Harry, en revenant à la réalité. J'y vais tout de suite. ! »  
  
Il repartit en courant sans prêter attention à la conversation qui s'était engagée entre les trois professeurs.  
  
* * * * *  
  
«- Ah, enfin te voilà. ! s'exclama Ron, lorsque Harry pénétra en coup de vent dans le vestiaire, et se laissa choir sur un banc, hors d'haleine. !  
  
- Ca fait pas sérieux, pour un Capitaine d'arriver en retard. ! se moqua Dean.  
  
- Et ben, on dirait que tu as vu un Sinistros ! commenta Seamus.  
  
- Oh, vous allez pas recommencer à parler de ce stupide mythe. ! soupira Hermione, exaspérée. Harry s'est seulement dépêché de revenir, c'est tout. ! ajouta-t-il, tandis que leur Capitaine, semblant avoir retrouvé sa respiration, se dépêchait de se changer.  
  
- Eh, faut pas que t'oublies ton discours, Harry. ! rappela Katie.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise à part qu'on doit donner le meilleur de nous-même, comme toujours et qu'on va tout faire pour garder la coupe à Gryffondor pour la troisième année consécutive. ?  
  
- Ouais, c'est vrai qu'on peut se le demander. ! le taquina Alicia. Bon, maintenant que tu es prêt, on devrait peut-être penser à y aller. ! » ajouta-t-elle en désignant la pendule fixée au mur du vestiaire.  
  
Harry acquiesça et les sept joueurs aux robes écarlates quittèrent le vestiaire et pénétrèrent sur le terrain où ils furent accueillis par les acclamations des élèves de leur maison.alors que, de l'autre côté du terrain, les joueurs en vert avaient déjà atteints la zone de mise en jeu.  
  
«- Et voilà les élèves de Gryffondor. ! lança, avec enthousiasme, Elsa Donalson, une élève de cinquième année de ladite maison et qui avait été chargé de commenter les matchs. Depuis l'année précédente, l'équipe championne des trois dernières éditions à connu quelques modifications, après le départ de trois de ses éléments que le Capitaine, Harry Potter, depuis l'année dernière, a judicieusement remplacé. ! Alors, veuillez acclamez bien fort la meilleure équipe que Poudlard ait jamais eu depuis des années, j'ai nommé, GRYFFONDOR. !  
  
- Miss Donalson. ! intervint McGonagall, qui se trouvait à présent derrière la commentatrice, alors qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'élevait dans les tribunes rouge et or. Contentez-vous de commenter le match. !  
  
- Oui, professeur. ! Bon, alors, passons à la constitution de l'équipe. Aux postes de Poursuiveurs, nous avons, respectivement, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinet et Hermione Granger. ! Pour les Batteurs, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finigan remplacent efficacement les jumeaux Weasley. Devant les buts, on retrouve Ron Weasley et, bien sûr, Harry Potter pour l'Attrapeur. ! poursuivit-elle, sous les cris enthousiastes de ses condisciples. A présent, les Capitaine se serrent la main (nda : mais pas de gaieté de c?ur, bien évidemment.) et les joueurs enfourchent leur balai et prennent position. ! »  
  
En tant qu'Attrapeur, Harry était placé au dessus des autres joueurs et dominaient donc l'ensemble du terrain. Jetant un regard vers les tribunes, ils sourit en apercevant Dumbledore, Sirius et Remus prendre place sur les gradins. L'adolescent reporta son attention sur le jeu même si, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il sentait que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. ! En dessous de lui, le professeur Bibine, libéra Cognards et Vif d'or qui, après avoir nargué les deux Attrapeurs, se volatilisa.  
  
« Le Souafle est mis en jeu. ! annonça Elsa, alors que le silence retombait, momentanément, sur le stade. Et. ! C'EST PARTIT. ! Le match commence très vite alors que Spinet s'empare du Souaffle et file déjà vers les buts adverses, suivie par Bell à qui elle passe la balle. ! Mais, oh, en voulant éviter un Cognard, Bell perd le Souaffle qui est récupéré par. Granger. ! Le Souafle passe d'une Poursuiveuse à l'autre. ! Elles font preuve d'une dextérité étonnante. ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dans les tribunes, les élèves n'étaient pas les seuls à suivre, avec grand intérêt, le match. Bien que n'étant pas sensés, en tant que professeur, prendre parti, Sirius et Remus ne se gênaient pas pour encourager les "lions", Remus avec un peu plus de discrétion que son ami. Entre Sirius et Dumbledore, cachés sous la cape, le couple Potter ne perdait pas un seul moment du match, concentrés sur l'Attrapeur des Gryffondor qui était plongé dans sa recherche du Vif d'or.  
  
«- Il te ressemble vraiment dans sa façon de voler. ! commenta Sirius, à l'attention de son meilleur ami.  
  
- Tu rigoles. ? Il vole nettement mieux que moi. ! rétorqua ce dernier. Surtout quand on sait que, avant sa première année, il n'y avait jamais joué. ! C'est franchement impressionnant. !  
  
- Et vous avez encore rien vu. ! » répliqua Sirius.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Cela faisait déjà une heure que le match durait, et malgré ses efforts, Harry n'avait pas encore aperçu le Vif d'or, suivit de près par Malefoy. Soudain, Harry vit l'éclat doré du Vif d'or et se hâta de piquer dans sa direction, jetant néanmoins un rapide coup d'?il à son adversaire qui l'avait aussitôt imité.  
  
« Ah, Potter semble avoir vu le Vif d'or. ! commenta Elsa, enthousiaste. Et. ! OH NON. ! »  
  
Un Cognard surgit de nulle part coupa soudain la trajectoire des deux Attrapeurs, les obligeant à dévier en catastrophe, le Vif profitant de l'occasion pour disparaître.  
  
«- Désolé, Harry. ! On l'avait pas vu. ! s'excusa Dean, en passant à côté de lui.  
  
- Ca va. ! C'est rien. ! » assura le Capitaine.  
  
Ce match étant le premier des deux Batteurs, des inattentions de ce genre étaient compréhensibles. Il reprit donc sa surveillance du terrain, Malefoy étant revenu à la charge.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dans les tribunes, la contrariété régnait chez les Gryffondor, et du côté de Sirius. Sous la cape d'invisibilité, Lily s'était agrippée au bras de James.  
  
«- Eh, calme-toi. ! murmura celui-ci. Tu n'as jamais été aussi inquiète quand je jouais. !  
  
- Parce que tu ne pouvais pas le voir, justement, étant donné que tu jouais. ! rétorqua-t-elle. Mais je t'assure que j'étais tout aussi inquiète., même si j'ai finie par m'y habituée au fur et à mesure. ! Mais là, c'est tout autre chose. ! C'est notre fils, qu'on a pas vu pendant quinze ans, qui est sur le terrain. !  
  
- Il ne risque rien. ! certifia James. Il sait ce qu'il fait. ! Regarde un peu la maîtrise qu'il a de son balai. ! On ne peut pas exclure tous les risques mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose de vraiment grave. !  
  
- Je sais. ! concéda Lily. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. !  
  
- Je vois ça. ! acquiesça James. L'instinct maternel en éveil. ! ajouta-t-il, moqueur.  
  
- Oh, moque-toi. ! A croire que tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui. !  
  
- Bien sûr que si. ! rétorqua-t-il. C'est mon fils tout autant que le tien, j'te rappelle. ! Mais je sais simplement qu'il y a aucune raison de s'en faire et. !  
  
- Eh. ! Baissez un peu ! siffla Remus. Vous allez finir par attirer l'attention. !  
  
- Regardez. ! » s'écria soudain Sirius.  
  
Harry, sur le terrain, venait d'amorcer un autre piqué, talonné par Malefoy.  
  
« On dirait que Potter a encore vu le Vif. ! » annonça la commentatrice.  
  
James fronça les sourcils, scrutant le terrain.  
  
«- Il n'a pas vu le Vif. ! réalisa-t-il. C'est. la feinte de Wronski. !  
  
- Comment tu le sais. ?  
  
- Un pressentiment. ! commenta James. Mais c'est pas une figure facile à faire. !  
  
- Harry est passé maître dans la pratique de cette feinte. ! murmura Sirius. Et Malefoy est bien partit pour tomber dans le panneau. ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry avait piqué, bien décidé à se débarrasser de Malefoy. Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement. Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement et Malefoy le suivait comme son ombre. Un autre Cognard apparut devant eux, brisant leur piqué, les obligeant à dévier, une fois de plus, en catastrophe. Harry parvint à redresser rapidement son balai et à remonter en chandelle, juste à temps pour apercevoir un éclat doré au pied des buts adverses. Malefoy n'étant pas en position d'agir, Harry profita de l'occasion pour "plonger" vers le Vif, si bien qu'il ne mit pas longtemps avant de refermer, enfin, les doigts sur la sphère froide. Aussitôt, le professeur Bibine siffla, annonçant la fin du match.  
  
« Et Gryffondor gagne sur le score de 250 à 50. ! s'écria Elsa. Ainsi s'achève la première rencontre de l'année qui donne ainsi un ton, plus que prometteur, au tournoi. ! »  
  
Le reste se perdit sous les acclamations de la foule, alors que tous les Gryffondor, comme à leur habitude, quittaient les tribunes pour aller féliciter leur équipe.  
  
* * * * *  
  
La foule s'était disloquée petit à petit, alors que les élèves avaient regagnés commencés à rejoindre le château. Seuls les joueurs traînaient encore sur le terrain, discutant de tout et de rien. Les Serpentard, la rage au c?ur, avaient été parmi les premiers à quitter le stade, tandis que les Serdaigle s'étaient attardés pour féliciter les Gryffondor, avant de partir à leur tour.  
  
« Eh, Harry ! »  
  
l'intéressé se retourna et sourit en apercevant les nouveaux venus.  
  
«- Super match. ! commenta Remus.  
  
- Comme d'habitude.! approuva Sirius. Le reste du tournoi sera une partie de plaisir cette année. !  
  
- J'espère bien. ! rétorqua Harry. Mais comme les Serpentard sont les plus difficiles par rapport à leur façon très."personnelle" de jouer. !  
  
- Mais on n'y est pas encore. ! intervint Dumbledore, avec son "impartialité" habituelle. Harry, avant de te rendre à la fête qui va être organisée dans ta Salle Commune, est-ce que je pourrai te voir à mon bureau ?  
  
- Quoi ? Tout de suite ?  
  
- Non.. ! certifia Dumbledore en souriant. Prends, quand même, le temps de te changer. ! »  
  
* * * * *  
  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry arrivait au bureau directorial, après avoir pris une douche en catastrophe et avoir fait un rapide "acte de présence" à la fête donnée en l'honneur de leur victoire.  
  
« Entre, Harry. ! » l'invita le directeur.  
  
L'adolescent obtempéra mais se figea, perplexe, en découvrant dans la pièce non seulement le directeur mais aussi Sirius, Remus et. McGonagall. !  
  
«- Oh, ne prend pas cet air coupable. : commenta Dumbledore en souriant.  
  
- De toute façon, Monsieur Potter, j'allais partir. ! Afin que vos condisciples n'en fassent pas de trop. ! » conclut-elle avec un léger sourire, avant de quitter la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle.  
  
Harry, un peu déstabilisé, se laissa choir sur la chaise que sa professeur avait "libérée". Les adultes échangèrent un regard entendu.  
  
« Harry. ! commença, finalement, Dumbledore. Je sais que tu es sûrement attendu par les Gryffondor, donc, on va essayer de. faire vite. ! »  
  
Il s'interrompit et échangea un nouveau regard à Sirius et Remus, devant un Harry interloqué.  
  
« Alors, je ne sais pas trop comment formuler ça mais. ! reprit le directeur. En tout cas, je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais. ! Ca nous a tous surpris et. ! »  
  
Harry était, à présent, complètement perdu, troublé par le malaise inhabituel et plus que visible de Dumbledore. Le regard vert émeraude de l'adolescent passait du vieil homme à Sirius et Remus, attendant une réponse à cette curieuse situation.  
  
- Le mieux serait, peut-être, de lui laisser voir par lui-même. ! suggéra Remus.  
  
- Me laisser voir quoi. ? intervint Harry, inquiet, jetant un regard nerveux aux trois adultes.  
  
- Harry., tu te rappelles m'avoir demandé pourquoi j'avais besoin de la cape. ? se lança Sirius. Et bien. !  
  
- Remus a raison. ! le coupa Dumbledore, Alors, on va aller droit au but. ! ajouta-t-il, en fixant l'adolescent droit dans les yeux. Harry, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, tes parents sont vivants. ! »  
  
L'expression de l'adolescent changea de tout au tout, passant de l'inquiétude à la stupéfaction.  
  
«- Mes. parents. ? bafouilla-t-il. Mais. ? Comment. ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. ! avoua Dumbledore. Seulement, ce que je peux t'assurer, c'est que c'est définitif et que ce n'est pas un coup de Voldemort. !  
  
- Alors ils sont. ? commença Harry. Alors, c'est pour ça que tu avais besoin de la cape. ? réalisa-t-il, soudain fébrile, en se tournant vers Sirius.  
  
- Oui. ! admit-il.  
  
- Ils. ? Ils sont ici. ? lâcha Harry, dans un murmure.  
  
- Oui. ! répondit Dumbledore en souriant. James, Lily. ! Vous pouvez sortir. ! »  
  
Harry se retourna, en se redressant lentement, pour se retrouver, ébahit, face aux deux personnes qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir. Il y eu un instant de silence, finalement rompu par Harry qui avança d'un pas, les yeux brillants.  
  
« Maman. ! Papa. ! » murmura-t-il, ayant encore du mal à y croire.  
  
Tous deux acquiescèrent silencieusement et échangèrent un rapide coup d'?il entendu. Finalement, Lily s'avança, les yeux tout aussi brillants, et s'arrêta près de son fils.  
  
« Harry. ! commença-t-elle. Tu. ! »  
  
Elle n'en dit pas plus, trop émue pour parler, et se contenta de serrer son fils contre elle. L'adolescent se laissa faire, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin connaître ce qu'était vraiment une étreinte maternelle. James se joignant à eux, Harry se retrouva rapidement dans l'étreinte de ses deux parents, sous le regard amusé des trois autres qui contemplaient, non sans émotion, les retrouvailles.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Fini. ! Alors, ça vous a plû. ? 


End file.
